Troll Fast, Troll Furious
"Troll Fast, Troll Furious" is episode 7 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Sapphire falls hair over heels for Mica, a skootz-racing senior. Blinded by his good looks (and maybe his racing lights) Sapphire doesn't realize she's just being used to help Mica build a super-skoot! The BFFL come to rescue Sapphire from the fast crowd - literally - but it's not until a narrow escape from Officer Irons that she comes to her senses...just in time for some revenge on her first beau." Synopsis As the BFFL rush to get to a sale, they stumble across a race track right in the middle of a competition. While Ruby, Amethyst, and Topaz are sent flying, Sapphire (with Onyx as a passenger) joins into the race and is winked at by one of the drivers. Her Skoot cuts out before she can finish, but the racing-troll still waves at her which causes her to blush. The race is over and the driver, Micah, has come in second. This doesn’t impress his girlfriend, Shale, who also noticed him waving at Sapphire. The next day, Sapphire is in such a daze over Micah that she doesn’t even notice him at first when he walks up. They start discussing her hotwired skoot while her friends look on, though Onyx almost spells her when she calls her “dead weight”. Shale bursts onto the scene and tells off Micah, while threatening Sapphire to stay away from her boyfriend. Sapphire wants to immediately return his mechanics magazine but the senior troll insists she read it first. He leaves and her friends are surprised that a senior is openly flirting with their freshman friend. Sapphire starts daydreaming about fixing Micah’s car, cheering him on in his race, and receiving a kiss after a big win. By the time she snaps out of it, she’s way late for her next class. The girls have been searching for Sapphire everywhere and finally locate her at Fizzy’s Amber Caves Café where she’s disguised herself as an old lady to hang out with Micah and help him understand the mechanics of his ride. He doesn’t understand so she uses a spell to give a demonstration, then realizes their disguise is “wearing off”. She quickly takes him to a new location, not knowing that her friends on are on their tail. They arrive at the Skoot Shop where she shows him an incredible Skoot on display, then starts to buy gears for his bike’s improvements. At this point, they finally notice the other trolls that caught them as well as Shale and Nikki (her best friend). Micah pulls Shale away from the confrontation, but before they go, she challenges Sapphire to a spell-off which she accepts. As the trolls square off, Micah apologizes for Shale, but Sapphire is sure she can handle things. Shale tries to start early and Sapphire counters her, sending the brick-spell back at Nikki. She follows with a transformation and turns Shale into a weather cloud, then blows her away with a fan. When the spell wear off, she crashes to the ground, defeated. Enraged, Shale turns her anger to Micah, outraged that he would treat her this way despite that she waxes his skoot, does his homework, and even wear race-stripe contacts she can’t see from. She officially breaks up with him and storms off, though not before turning her ex-boyfriend into a monkey. Sapphire comforts Micah that they’ll get him a counter spell, then go to fix-up his skoot, declaring him to be her new boyfriend. As they walk away, the remaining four BFFL are amazed at the risks she’s taking and Ruby thinks Shale held back on her spell-shooting. They suspect hidden motives. Onyx (spelled as a bug) finds the senior girls in a clothing store with Nikki trying to get Shale to choose colors that aren’t Micah related. Shale rejects this and reveals to her the plot she and Micah have devised to use Sapphire to build them a faster skoot, then ditch her. Onyx reports this back to the others and they go looking for Sapphire. The troll is on the track helping Micah with his techniques when the others find her, wearing Micah’s racing colors. They try to talk sense into her, but she calls them jealous over her having a boyfriend who’s a senior and a racer. She refuses to hear their words and hops into Micah’s bike for a ride. The next day, she approaches Micah at his locker which he immediately closes as she comes over. He asks her for a favor and she wonders if it’s about his homework that she’d already finished, but he instead asks that she skip her second period to go lay out a course for him. She’s shocked by this request but agrees to do so, though she’s anxious to break the rules for the first time. He encourages her by calling them both outlaws and she happily wanders off, bumping into Rock. The dim-witted boy is trying to open his locker directly beside of Micah’s for which he’s forgotten his combination. He witnesses Shale climbing out of Micah’s locker, laughing at Sapphire for having bought their charade. They plan to use her as a decoy to distract school security while Micah sneaks off to race down by the mall. The two walk away while Rock, having finally opened up the locker, discovers it isn’t actually his. The BFFL are in second period as their teacher does role call while Onyx wonders where Sapphire could be. Ruby is too upset to care. Rock tries to assure them Sapphire is okay by explaining the bits of conversation he overheard for Micah and Shale. The girls decipher the true message of what’s being conspired against their friend. Onyx quickly changes herself to look like Sapphire for the roll call, but when Onyx herself is called next, the girls trigger the bell to have class dismissed early. The trolls zip over to the park in time to see Sapphire being caught by Officer Trolliron, but they quickly dress to match her and tell the officer they’re all on a field trip to perform as a Skoot team for a retirement home. Sapphire is at first reluctant to get their help, believing Micah will straighten everything out for her, but Onyx points out that Micah is behind the plot. As they drive off, they tell her what Rock overheard and she admits that she jumped into this relationship a bit too quickly and thanks them for sticking by her through it all. Onyx raises the question of getting revenge against Micah and Sapphire points out the power of using technology, as a blessing or as a curse. At Trollzopolis Mall, with Micah’s improved machine, the senior takes first place to the delight of Shale. However, Sapphire uses her handheld computer to hack his skoot and he crashes off the course, right into Shale, and then into a nacho stand. The trolls gather around the losing couple, mocking them while eating nachos right off their cheese-covered heads. Spell Moment * Stay Dry Spell Spells Used *'They're in disguise for reasons of health, reveal their deception, but do it with stealth' **User: Onyx **Result: Undoes Sapphire and Mica's disguise spell *'To hot rod a skoot is easy to do, show it to Mica, I leave it to you' **User: Sapphire **Result: Shows Sapphire's way of hotrodding Mica's skoot *'Stop that troll who makes me sick...' **User: Shale **Result: Attempts to turn Sapphire into a brick *'Cheating stinks up to the max, stop her spell right in it's tracks' **User: Sapphire **Redirects Shale's spell, turning Nikki into a brick *'What's the forecast for darling shale? Thunder, lightning, rain and hail' **User: Sapphire **Turns Shale into a weather cloud for a few seconds *'This one's sure to make him wail, funky monkey ears and tail' **User: Shale **Gives Micah monkey ears and tail *'I need a way to help my friend, change this body, rules shall bend' **User: Onyx **Makes Onyx look like Sapphire *'On ourselves and Onyx true, dress us up in racing blue' **User: Ruby **Transforms Onyx back to normal and dresses the trolls in Micah's racing colors Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes